Pagibig
by ProudToBePinoy
Summary: A story about 'Pag-ibig by Yeng Constantino' NxM one-shot songfic


**~Pag-Ibig~**

**/#/Yeng Constantino/#/**

** Ang pag-ibig, hindi parang cellphone  
'pag naluma, papalitan  
Ang pag-ibig, hindi parang damit  
'pag may bagong uso, papalitan**

Nakikita natin na ang ating na paborito na firecaster na si Natsume Hyuuga ay nakaupo sa ilalim ng Sakura Tree habang ang kanyang girlfriend na si Mikan Sakura nakahiga sakanyang kandungan

"Ne, Natsume" Nagsimula si Mikan habang tinitignan ang kanyang boyfriend na nakapikit and mata

"Hm?" Ang sabi naman ni Natsume

"Ano ba ang Pag-Ibig?" Ang tanong ni Mikan

Binuksan ni Natsume ang kanyang mga mata habang ang kanyang kamay pinaglalaruan ang buhok ni Mikan at sinabi: "Ewan ko basta hindi cellphone"

"Bakit naman?" And tanong ni Mikan nanaman

"Kasi ang cellphone pag naluma pinapapalitan" and sagot naman ni Natsume

Humigikgik lang si Mikan at sinabi: "Eh, di ano?"

"Damit?" and sabi ni Natsume

"Hindi ah!" Sabi ni Mikan

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Natsume

"Kasi ang Damit pag may bagong uso, pinapalitan" sagot ni Mikan

**Kung sabihin kong mahal kita  
Yan ay totoo sinta  
Wag na wag kang magdududa  
Hindi kita binobola**

Hindi sumagot si Natsume kundi hinalikan niya na lang si Mikan sa labi, habang si Mikan ang taging kulay rosas ang kanyang pisngi

"Alam mo Mahal Kita" bulong ni Natsume

"Weh, Baka binonola mo lang mo ako" ang sagot ni Mikan

ngumisi lang si Natsume at sinabi: "Hindi kita binobola"

"Natsume?" ang sabi ni Mikan

**Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo, o sinta  
Kahit na ika'y pumangit, hindi kita ipagpapalit  
Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo o sinta  
Kahit na ika'y makalbo, hindi ako magbabago**

"Ano?" ang sagot naman niya

"Pag pumangit ba ako, ipagpapalit mo ako?" ang tanong Mikan

"Hindi" Sabi ni Natsume, "Hindi ka papangit pag palagi ka ngumingiti"

"Eh, pag nakalbo ako magbabago ka ba?" ang tanong nanaman ni Mikan

"Hindi" Sabi ni Natsume habang pinaglalaruan ang buhok ni Mikan, "At alam ko naman na hindi mo Papagupit yan na buhok mo"

Nilulon ni Mikan ang kanyang mata at hinalikan si Natsume

**Ang pag-ibig, hindi parang pagkain  
'pag pinagsawaan, pamimigay nalang  
Ang pag-ibig, hindi parang pusa  
pag maingay, ililigaw nalang**

"Natsume, Pag-Ibig ba ang pagkain?" Ang tanong ni Mikan habang siya naman nag lalaro ng buhok ni Natsume

"Hindi, Kasi pag pinagsawaan, Pamimigay nalang" Sagot ni Natsume, "Siguro pusa"

"Ang Pusa hindi pagibig, kasi pag maingay nililigaw" Bulong ni Mikan at humigikgik

ngumiti lang si Natsume dahil sa cuteness ng kanyang girlfriend

**Kung sabihin kong mahal kita  
Yan ay totoo sinta  
Wag na wag kang magdududa  
Hindi kita binobola**

Yung nakita ni Mikan na ngumiti si Natsume at inisip nya _'Ang cute niya pag ngumingiti siya' _at binigyan si Natsume ng isang halik

"I love you" Bulong ni Mikan

"Baka ikaw naman nangbobola" ang sagot ni Natsume habang ngumingisi

"No! Mahal na, mahal kita" Sigaw ni Mikan habang tiniklop ang kanyang braso sa kanyang dibdib

Hindi umalis ang kanyang ngisi sa muka ni Natsume at sinabi: "Hindi mo na kaylangan sigawin na mahal na, mahal mo ako"

"Che" Sabi ni Mikan at nilulon ang kanyang mga mata

**Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo, o sinta  
Kahit na ika'y tumaba, hindi ako mangangaliwa**

**Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo, o sinta  
Kahit na magka-wrinkles ka, iki-kiss pa rin kita.**

"Alam mo pag tumaba ka, Hindi ako mangangaliwa" Sabi ni Mikan habang Ngumingiti

"Alam ko yun, at hindi naman ang tataba" Sabi ni Natsume

"Hmph, pag nagkaroon ka ng wrinkles Iki-kiss pa rin kita" sabi ni Mikan habang kinurot ang kanyang pisngi

"Alam ko din yun, at kahit matanda na ako mapogi parin ako" Sabi ni Natsume

"Che!, ang laki talaga ng ego mo" Sabi ni Mikan

"Polka, memorize mo na ba yung quote mo?" Tanong ni Natsume

"Oo!" Sigaw ni Mikan habang ngumingiti ako ng malaki

"Tignan nya natin" Sabi ni Natsume

Ngumiti lang si Mikan at sinabi:

**"Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it  
does not boast, it is not proud, it is not rude  
It is a not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it  
keeps no record of wrongs  
Love does not delight of evil, but rejoices with the  
truth  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and  
always perseveres."**

"Alam na alam mo na, kala ko aabutan ka ng isang buwan" tukso ni Natsume

"Heh, hindi naman ako ganyon may talino naman ako" Sabi ni Mikan, habang sinampal ang kanyang braso

**Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo, o sinta  
Kahit na topakin ka, iintindihin kita**

****"Aray, ang sakit niyon" Sabi ni Natsume

"Ewan ko" Sabi ni Mikan

Hindi sumagot si Natsume kundi pinikit niya lang ang kanyang mata

"Sorry na Natsume" Sabi ni Mikan

"..."

"Natsume sorry na" ang sabi ni Mikan habang ang kanyang luha lumalabas

**Panghabang buhay ang pag-ibig ko sa'yo, o sinta  
Kahit na may kasalanan ka, iiyak ako**

****"Sige na nga, bakit mo pa ako sinampal?" Tanong ni Natsume

"Kasi parang sinabi mo na hindi ako matalino, at parang hindi mo gusto ang isang babae pag hindi matalino" Sabi ni mikan with a croaky voice

"Alam mo naman na binibiro kita" Sabi ni Natsume habang ngumingiti "Sorry"

Ngumiti si Mikan at pinunas ang kanyang mga luha at sabi: "Apology accepted"

**pero papatawarin kita**

**~END~**

**:Written by: **

**/#/ x-Sugar-is-sweet-so-do-you-x /#/**


End file.
